


Never Forget Me

by rosexxcollins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, TenRose - Freeform, a little sad I guess, the doctor did and always will love rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Rose loves the Doctor with such a burning passion that it would burn down cities and destroy planets. And that’s why when she realizes that one day she won’t be with him anymore, it breaks her heart.





	Never Forget Me

When Rose first meets The Doctor, she thinks he’s crazy. Anyone in their right mind would. His first words to her being “run” and then saving her life from living plastic isn’t something anyone can react with calmness. Things get way more weirder when she steps into the TARDIS for the first time, not understanding how on earth a blue little police call box can be bigger in the inside. She struggles to believe that the big eared man with the leather jacket in front of her is a bloody alien who’s over 900 years old. But nonetheless, she doesn’t leave his side the entire day. She’s...intrigued. This new adventure is exciting; something she’s yearned for years, yet never got.

When he offers her to come with her, she refuses. She really wants to, but she has a life here, even though it’s incredibly boring and she’d much rather travel in space with an alien. But she has her mum and Mickey. So she refuses, ignoring the stinging pain in her chest as she does so. But when he comes back seconds after, and tells her he also travels in time, she thanks Mickey and gives The Doctor a big smile and runs into the TARDIS, not even thinking. If it travels in time, she can always come back whenever she wants, right? Suddenly, she doesn’t feel so guilty anymore.

Some time passes, and she feels right at home, and everything seems...normal. New planets and seeing aliens doesn’t surprise her anymore, but it does excite her. Sure, she misses her mum and Mickey, but traveling in time and space with The Doctor is her favorite thing to do in the whole wild world. She feels as though she’s closer to him now, and finds herself caring for him. Maybe a little too much for her own good, and it worries her. But then he smiles at her the way he does and suddenly everything feels just right. 

And then The Doctor sends her back to her own time and far away as possible from the Daleks and the end of the universe—thinking he’s saving her, which she finds extremely annoying because she _doesn’t want to be saved_—she wastes no time in trying to get back to him. She knows she’d die to save him, and when she looks into the heart of the TARDIS, and absorbs power that is too much for her little human body to go back to him, she really thinks she will die; to save him, and the universe, maybe. But then it doesn’t go that way, and he dies to save her instead. 

But he doesn’t really die. He tells her that he’s going to die, she immediately feels like her entire world has collapsed, and she can’t breathe. But then he adds that Time Lords have a way to cheat death, and changes into another man without even giving her a chance to properly reply.

Things don’t go any better when he crashes the TARDIS in Powell Estate, and passes out. She’s still trying to grasp what on earth just happened when a bloody Christmas tree almost kills her, Jackie and Mickey. The Doctor wakes up for a short while and passes out again—only when she whispered into his ear to help her, which she finds ridiculous; couldn’t he have woken up earlier?

Things go even more downhill after that. But it’s always the usual; aliens. And as usual, The Doctor miraculously finds a way to save the world. As she had said before though, it’s not really surprising anymore. Maybe she’s getting too used to this. Is that good or bad, she can’t really tell. 

After he’s okay again, she starts to get used to his new face. Although she still misses the old Doctor. She misses his leather jacket, his big nose and ears and his beautiful blue eyes she loves. But she finds herself loving the new Doctor too. His hair is fluffy and soft—a big difference compared to his old hair, which wasn’t barely there—and she finds his slender frame foxy, just like Cassandra has said. She abruptly shudders at the thought of the bitchy trampoline. 

But what really fascinates her about him though, is his eyes. She loves his old blue eyes, and she always will. She has always adored them, but his new eyes are mesmerizing to her. Absolutely fascinating. They’re a beautiful shade of brown. She sometimes catches herself staring at them—without him noticing, obviously, because that would be awkward. She also notes how they always sparkle or glint when he smiles at her, or when he comes up with a ‘brilliant idea’. It completely warms her heart.

She tells herself that there is nothing to make a big deal out of, because The Doctor and her are simply friends. He literally changed his entire appearance recently, and she keeps on telling herself that noticing things like this about his new self is normal. He is a new man, after all. But come to think of it, he’s not. Not really. He might look completely different, but Rose knows he is still the same Doctor she met back in Henriks, the same man that told her to run. The same man that blew up the bloody building, leaving her jobless. She’s still a little mad at him about that. 

Just a little.

But Rose knows it’s still him. His jokes are the same; terrible, but she finds herself laughing at them anyways. He’s still brilliant and a bit annoying, but she doesn’t mind. She never really did though, didn’t she? He sometimes still looks at her the same way he did before; as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and he was enchanted by her. Whenever she catches him looking at her like that, it always makes her blush. For the first time, if she was being honest, she felt special. As if she _really _did matter. He would always think she wasn’t aware, but she almost always was, just didn’t say anything. She never wants him to stop looking at her like that.

Even though she knows it’s still her Doctor, she notices that he did change in some aspects, besides his physical appearance, obviously. When she had first met him, he was filled with guilt and regret about the Time War. Hatred for himself for doing what he did. It broke her heart—still does—seeing him so guilt stricken sometimes. But now, he isn’t like that. He does carry all that pain and guilt with him still, but he is stronger now. He isn’t filled with that much self hatred anymore, and that always makes her feel a bit better. 

But in the end all that matters to Rose was that he is still The Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. 

And the the realization hits her when she is on an alien beach with him, both of them sitting on the sand, staring at the purple colored ocean. That is when she realizes that she _loves_ him. She loves him so much that she’d rather have universes collapse than losing him. She’s not very shocked, because deep down she always knew it. The moment she she saw him for the first time, she immediately knew there was something. Only now she knows what it is, and instead of ignoring or denying it, she decides to embrace it. How can she not? The Doctor is the most brilliant creature she has ever met—and she had met a lot, considering the fact that she travels with him. 

Rose processes this newfound information, and slightly turns her face so that she’s looking at him now, the wind causing a few loose strands to fly into her face. He realizes she’s staring, and faces her, quirking an eyebrow. She smiles, and leans her head against his shoulder.

”I’m glad you took me here Doctor,” she says softly, her voice almost melodic. He smiles and rests his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her frame.

”I’m just glad you liked it. I was kinda afraid it would rain or something. Glad it didn’t.”

She nods, and closes her eyes. She wonders how long this moment will last. How long her time with him will last. The thought scares her and nearly brings her to tears, knowing that one day, she will eventually stop traveling with The Doctor. It’s bound to happen, and she’s sure he knows it too. She’s human. He’s a Time Lord. She would get old, wither away and die, while he would continue traveling in the TARDIS, and eventually forget her.

Before she is even able stop it, she feels the tears that had threatened to fall down her face a few moments ago is trickling down her cheeks. She immediately begins to wipe them away, but the Doctor grabs her arm, pulling it away from her face. There is a gentle look on his face, and he stares at her, confused and worried. 

“Is something wrong? Oh—yes obviously something is wrong or you wouldn’t be crying. I’m stupid, I’m so sorry. What’s wrong, Rose?” He rambles, and she finds herself giggling at him, despite the tears. 

“I’m fine,” she begins, grabbing his hand. She looks up to face him properly, and a smile forms on her tear stricken face.

“I’m just really happy I met you Doctor.”

He smiles, his eyes lingers on her for a little too long, and kisses the top of her head, his grip on her tightening. He pulls her closer to him.

”I’m really glad I met you too, Rose.”

She closes her eyes, treasuring this moment. She knows eventually something will happen, and she won’t see him anymore. And when it does, she will have this memory to remember and to look back on to. It cheers her up just a bit, but it will never make her happy enough to fill the the hole of losing The Doctor.

“Doctor?” She asks a little timidly. “If anything ever happens, can you promise to never forget me?”

He stiffens as she says that. She knows why, and she hates it. But she has to know. 

“Of course, Rose. How can you even ask that?”

His voice is a bit hoarse, and she notices that he’s gripping her tighter than he did before. She wraps her arms around his torso, leaning closer to his touch. One day, she will miss this. She decides that she hates that day.

”I’m going to be gone one day. It’s true, we both know it. And I just want you to know that I will never forget you, as long as I live. I know you’ll live for a very long time, so maybe I’m asking for too much—”

He silences her by pressing his lips onto hers. It’s not passionate or steamy or anything like that. It’s pure, and it’s chaste. She figures it’s to comfort her, and it works. 

He pulls away slowly, his eyelids half closed, yet his eyes still on her. He cups one of her cheeks, and caresses it slowly with his thumb.

“I will remember you until the day I die, Rose Tyler. Even after death. How can I ever forget you, you magnificent girl?” 

Rose feels tears trickling down her cheeks again, and she cradles the back of his head and places her lips on his again. She’s sure he can taste the salt of her tears. His hand moves to rest on her waist, and he pulls away again, resting his forehead on hers.

”Do you really mean that, Doctor? You’re not just saying that or anything?”

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Course not, you silly girl,”

She chuckles weakly and leans her head on his shoulder again, fixing her gaze back at the purple ocean. He wraps his arm around her again, and she feels completely safe against him. She closes her eyes once more, and focuses on listening to the soothing sound of the waves.

Years and years and _years_ later, he keeps his promise. He never forgets her; the girl he loves. If only he had been able to say it to her when he had the chance. 


End file.
